Café
by Line Legacy
Summary: Link trabaja en un café durante el verano. Clientes van, clientes vienen pero él siempre esta ahí. [AU][YAOI]


**N.A:** Por fin se me ha hecho escribir un fic de mi OTP de toda la vida (9 años es mucho considerando mi edad). Es algo apresuro sin embargo me gusto el resultado. Este fic es mi propio regalo de cumpleaños (cause yes). Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfrute al escribirlo. (La imagen es de un artista llamado Oxidization)

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC.

* * *

Las vacaciones habían llegado, por fin podría darse un descanso de la escuela pero no iba a descansar del todo en esos días. Su mejor amiga, Zelda, le pido que le ayudará en el café de su familia, a ayudarla en pequeñas cosas como sacar cosas del almacén y estar de mesero, trabajos demasiado sencillos para él que estaba acostumbrado a trabajar en la granja de su abuelo durante las vacaciones. Por primera vez desde que en 10 años trabajaría en verano y le darían una paga, aunque fuera poca pero le darían una.

El café era un establecimiento no muy grande con grandes ventanales que proveían de luz natural al lugar, estaba cerca de uno de los jardines de la ciudad dándole una espectacular vista desde adentro además de traer muchos clientes por la ubicación. Había muy buenos días en los que el café estaba lleno y otros en los que apenas habían llegado un par de personas sin embargo en ese verano en particular había buena afluencia de clientes.

Esa mañana, tal vez no pasaba de las 11, no había mucha gente en el café, había unos cuantos comensales entre ellos las amigas de Zelda, Samus y Peach, las cuales habían pasado a saludar.

–Miren qué chico más lindo va ahí– comentó Peach mientras seguía con la mirada a un joven de cabello azul oscuro, a pesar de que la chica amaba demasiado a su novio no le impedía poder apreciar cuando un hombre era demasiado atractivo. La atención de sus dos amigas se puso sobre él, el color de su cabello le hacía resaltar su piel nívea al igual que sus hermosos ojos azules dándole la apariencia de zafiros.

Cuando Link lo vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta robo totalmente su atención, "Es muy guapo" y sí que lo era, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima lo siguió discretamente con la mirada hasta que tomó lugar en una pequeña mesa con dos sillas, una frente a otra. Era raro ver a un chico como él estar sentado solo en un café, "¿Esperara a alguien?" pensó Link mientras se acercaba a la mesa para dejarle la carta.

–Buenos días– el sonido de su voz hizo que el otro levantará la mirada haciendo que la mirada de ambos se encontrarán, lo miraba con una amable sonrisa que hizo que su pulso se acelerará un poco.

–Buenos días– respondió amablemente. Su voz no era demasiado grave ni tampoco demasiado suave, tenía un balance perfecto sin embargo era más gruesa la voz de Link.– Disculpa ¿Tienen conexión Wi-fi?

–Sí– tomó la libreta donde anotaba las órdenes para escribir la red y clave del café.– Aquí tienes.– Deslizó suavemente la hoja sobre la mesa, el chico la tomó y esbozó otra sonrisa.

–Gracias.

Una mano se levantó en la mesa donde estaban las chicas, la delgada y delicada mano era de Peach haciéndole una seña de que fuera a la mesa, era obvio lo que quería la chica, obviando esto se fue a atender la mesa de unos clientes quienes lo llamaron para ordenar. Sin embargo su mirada seguía en la mesa de aquel atractivo muchacho que en ese momento estaba viendo la carta para ver qué ordenaría.

–¡LINK!– la aguda voz de la amiga de Zelda (y extrañamente también la suya) resonó por todo el establecimiento obligando a todos a ver a la chica y posteriormente en él mientras se acercaba a la mesa. Una vez ahí le tendió una orden a su mejor amiga, la cual se fue directo a la barra para preparar lo que estaba escrito en ese pedazo de papel.

–¿Piensan ordenar?– dijo con ironía Link.

–Sipe– respondió inmediatamente Peach– Quiero el nombre de ese chico.– Dijo señalándolo con la mirada.

–Peach, tienes novio– replicó Samus, la chica negó inmediatamente con la cabeza.

–No es para mí– sus ojos se clavaron en los del chico.

–No le voy a preguntar su nombre, no es apropiado hacerlo si él es un cliente.– Se justificó, aunque dentro de él si quería saber su nombre.

Al pasar de unos minutos Link volvió a la mesa del chico lindo para ver si ya estaba listo para ordenar, mientras se acercaba lo veía teclear constantemente en su laptop. Levantó la vista cuando sintió la presencia del mesero cerca, sonrió un poco al verlo haciendo nuevamente que Link se sintiera ligeramente nervioso.

–¿Está listo para ordenar?– trato de sonar lo más natural posible pero las palabras le sonaron tan robóticas en sus oídos que se sintió estúpido por un momento.

–Oh si claro, un americano por favor.– Al escucharlo responder tan amablemente olvido por un momento lo estúpido que se había sentido hacia unos escasos segundos.

–En un momento se lo traigo.

"Es sólo un cliente más" se repetía constantemente mientras se alejaba de la mesa, no recordaba haberse sentido así de nervioso en su vida, le era imposible aceptar que un chico lindo lo hiciera sentir así de nervioso ya que él era de una naturaleza más tranquila y relajada. Sin embargo volvió su mirada celeste a donde estaba el chico trabajando en su laptop, se veía tan tranquilo escribiendo.

Las horas pasaron algunos clientes se fueron y otros llegaron, pero el chico de cabello azul seguía ahí, ya había pedido unas cuantas tazas más de café y alguno que otro aperitivo para justificar su presencia en el lugar. Link también seguía mirándolo, en el poco tiempo que llevaba trabajando ninguna persona -sola- había dudado más de una hora en ese lugar, pudo apreciar que también llamaba la atención de muchas chicas que iban al lugar.

Eran cerca de las 2 de la tarde cuando por fin el chico guardó su laptop y pidió la cuenta, Link de sintió algo decepcionado al ver marchar a aquel chico lindo sabiendo que era muy poco probable que lo volviera a ver, pero a la vez se sintió aliviado de poder sentirse nuevamente tranquilo.

No volvió al día siguiente, ni el que seguía de ese pero dentro del joven había una pequeña esperanza de volverlo a verlo sin embargo conforme pasaban los días está esperanza a iba muriendo.

Habían pasado cerca de 3 semanas y aquel chico no había vuelto haciendo que esperanza de Link muriera, trabajaba con su tranquilidad característica, en una ocasión una chica le pidió su número de teléfono y días después un chico se lo pidió, ambos le dijeron que eran extranjeros que pasaban por la ciudad y que buscaban quién se la mostrará. Ambas ocasiones se sorprendió y en las dos veces los rechazó con amabilidad diciendo que tenía que trabajar, ambos se lo tomaron de buena manera y sin embargo seguían frecuentando el establecimiento para entablar una amistad con él con la esperanza de convencerlo de salir. Estos eventos hicieron que el chico de cabello azul volviera a su mente, si él le pudiera salir de esa manera ¿aceptaría?

Una tarde para su sorpresa el chico de ojos color zafiro había vuelto, nuevamente sólo, se sentó en la misma mesa de la vez anterior. La sorpresa había sido mayúscula, ya había perdido la esperanza de verlo nuevamente y ahí estaba de nuevo.

–Hey, hola– dijo el chico al ver que se acercaba el mismo mesero que lo había atendido la vez anterior.

Link de sorprendió al escuchar como lo saludaba con tanta confianza, como si fueran amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

–Eh… hola– respondió algo confundido mientras dejaba la carta en la mesa.

–Te llamas Link ¿cierto?– esa afirmación fue muy sorpresiva para él, su ojos celestes se abrieron como platos, ese chico sólo había escuchado una vez su nombre por causa de Peach y lo recordaba a pesar del tiempo. Movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación arrancándole un risa al chico de cabello azul.– Soy Marth– se presentó.

–Mucho gusto– respondió con cautela, le parecía demasiado extraño que un chico que solo había visto una vez se presentará con él como si nada.

Marth era muy amigable, cada vez que Link le llevaba su pedido le hacía un poco de charla dejando de lado un poco su trabajo en su laptop, algo que sorprendió a Zelda puesto que su amigo también está siendo ligeramente sociable cuando él prefería limitarse a decir monosílabas la mayoría del tiempo, esta vez él contestaba de manera menos fría pero aún con cautela.

Los días pasaban y Marth seguía acudiendo al café día con día a la misma hora, Link comenzaba a esperarlo con ansia cada día, la rutina era la de siempre: un poco de platica cada que el rubio iba a la mesa. Esa pequeña actividad despertó aún más la curiosidad de Zelda, era más que obvio que los dos mostraban un interés más allá de una simple relación de amistad.

–Ese chico Marth– comenzó a decir Zelda mientras caminaban a su casa después de un largo día en el trabajo, Link la miraba fijo con sus ojos color celeste en silencio como siempre– Creo que le gustas.

El chico se paró en seco, su amiga tardó unos cuantos segundo en dejar de caminar y voltearlo a ver, su cara estaba roja como una fresa, sus ojos color cielo estaban tan abiertos como le eran posible. Unos escasos segundos después bajo el gorro verde que siempre utilizaba tratando de ocultar la mayor parte de su rostro como le era posible, lo cual realmente fue un acto inútil e infantil ante los ojos de su amiga, la cual solo soltó una pequeña risa ante lo tierno que se había visto el chico.

–Y por lo que veo a ti también te gusta.

–Pero…– la desafiante mirada de la chica lo hizo retractarse, tenía razón, le gustaba Marth, el chico lindo que iba todos los días al café.– Yo no le gusto.

–¿Y entonces por qué va todos los días sino es por ti? Vamos Link, toma un día de descanso e invitalo a salir.

La idea no sonaba mal pero el temor de ser rechazado era muy grande sin embargo lo intentaría para que Zelda no insistiera mucho en el asunto, seguramente ella le contaría a Samus y a Peach, y probablemente esta última le metería más presión al asunto. Lo haría, no solo por complacer a sus amigas sino porque él lo deseaba muy en el fondo.

Unos cuantos días después como era costumbre Marth estaba sentado en su habitual mesa trabajando en su computadora como siempre, ya había hecho su pedido y lo había recibido. No había muchos clientes en ese momento y los pocos que había eran atendidos por Zelda y sus amigas (a las cuales le había pedido ayuda) para incitar a Link a invitar a salir a Marth.

Solo una vez en su vida Link había invitado salir a un chico y fue desastroso: cuando intento hablarle las palabras salieron de su boca tan rápida y torpemente que al chico en cuestión le fue imposible entender qué era lo que quería el rubio e inevitablemente lo rechazó cuando por fin pudo darse a entender. Él no quería que pasara lo mismo de la vez anterior por eso sus amigas estaban ahí para darle ánimos.

Se acercó con nerviosismo a la mesa de Marth, llamando su atención cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos de su mesa, verlo directamente a sus hermosos y profundos ojos azules lo hizo ponerse aún más nervioso sin embargo se armó del suficiente valor para llegar hasta él.

–Marth– llamó con timidez al chico, este lo miraba con detenimiento con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, sus mejillas se comenzaban a poner rosadas por la pena.– Mañana tengo el día libre, eres nuevo en la ciudad, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?.

"Que estúpido me escuche" fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó su mente segundos después de terminar de hablar con rapidez y con un notable nerviosismo en su voz. "Seguro me dirá que no." Temía que se repitiera lo mismo de la vez anterior sin embargo pudo sentir la mirada de sus tres amigas en señal de apoyo, cosa que lo reconfortó un poco; si lo rechazaba y no volvía al café, las chicas estarían para él.

–Me parece perfecto.– Sonrió ampliamente sorprendiendo a Link.– Me encantaría salir contigo. Pensaba decírtelo pero no sabía cómo, pero me alegro que hayas tomado la iniciativa.

Esta última afirmación sorprendió aún más a Link, el color rojo cubrió toda su cara, Zelda tenía razón y eso le gustaba. Definitivamente le agradecería por siempre que lo invitara a trabajar ahí.


End file.
